My Togetherness (2015 series)
My Togetherness is a new series that came out in 2015. This series include a 14-year-old autistic girl named Maraya Adams who has three imaginary friends whose names are Alan, Cherry Blossom, and Ruff (imaginary version). In every episode, they get together in their clubhouse and talk about certain issues, like practicing for something, trying new things, and sharing. There is more than one series from "My Togetherness". All of the series related to the 2015 series are listed below: *'My Togetherness'- A series that includes a 14-year-old autistic girl named Maraya Adams who has three imaginary friends named Alan, Cherry Blossom, and Ruff (imaginary version). They teach kids lessons about many things. *'My Togetherness: Transformation Time! '- A series that includes a girl named Maraya Adams who is with her three imaginary friends. In every episode, they get a call from a certain person who needs help. Then they start transforming before they start their mission. *'Just the Seven of Us '- A series of when Maraya gets three more imaginary friends whose names are Italy, Blossom, and Walden.This series is similar to the 2015 series "My Togetherness". *'My Togetherness: The Ultimate Series '- A series that includes Maraya and her six imaginary friends; plus a new " Imaginary Friends" member named Chizu who is Cherry Blossom's younger sister. This series is also similar to the 2015 series "My Togetherness". Movies *'My Togetherness: Maraya's Imaginary Friends '- A movie that takes place after Maraya's last day of middle school. After she gets home from her last day of middle school, she meet three new imaginary friends named Alan, Cherry Blossom, and Ruff (imaginary version). In the movie, they try to get together before Maraya's sister and dad find her and her imaginary friends. Trivia *Maraya's Imaginary friend, Ruff, is actually shorter because she made his size up in her imagination. The actual one is actually bigger than Maraya's Imaginary version of him. *Maraya is a little obsessed over her imaginary friend Ruff because she thinks he's a cute and smart dog. *Maraya's Imaginary friend, Ruff, is the smartest out of all of her imaginary friends. *Alan, who is Maraya's imaginary friend, speaks in an Australian accent. *Cherry Blossom and her little sister Chizu are from Japan; she is the same age as Maraya is. *Cherry Blossom's younger sister, Chizu, is the same size as Maraya's imaginary friend Ruff. *Maraya is the only autistic and real one in her imaginary friends crew. *Maraya's imaginary friend, Blossom, is also created in her imagination. *Alan is the oldest and strongest out of all of the imaginary friends crew. *Maraya has family members in her family, including her older sister, Haley, who's 16; her dad, Ryan, who's the same age as Alan (age 37); her grandparents, who are 59 (her grandfather) and 60 (her grandmother); and her cousin Lindsey, who is 14½ years old (she is actually almost 15). *Cherry Blossom is the quietest out of all of the members in Maraya's imaginary friends crew. *In the movie, their clubhouse was just an old treehouse; but then their clubhouse was redesigned out to be like a team clubhouse in town. *This series has 4 series in total (listed above). Category:List of "Maraya and Friends" Series